The Virtual Program Evaluation Consultant (VPEC) is an internet-based data collection and analysis tool that will assist small community-based organizations with minimal evaluation expertise, in conducting a scientific evaluation of their HIV/AIDS prevention programs as mandated by their funding agency. It does so by enabling the practitioner to look to the computer for help with several key information gathering and evaluation tasks--such as survey creation, administration and data analysis--and by eliminating most of the administrative tasks associated with the logistics of managing outcome assessment systems (such as survey formatting, data entry, data coding and processing). The VPEC has two central components:(1) The online Computer-Assisted Instrument Developer (CAID) that will enable practitioners to develop customized, measurement instruments that reflect the goals and objectives of their program.(2)The online Audio Computer-Assisted Self-Interview (Audio-CASI) which is an online interface that will allow clients to self administer the questionnaire developed by the practitioner. The application will include a sound feature, and will be multi-lingual (with questions read aloud in both English and Spanish). Data entered into this survey will be transmitted online and stored on Sociometrics' web server, thereby allowing complete confidentiality. Practitioners can access their data at anytime for analysis purposes, and will be assisted by simple data analysis tools. Alternately, they can have the data analyzed by in-house personnel at Sociometrics. The VPEC is designed to be a user-friendly application that can be used by practitioners with minimal evaluation or computer experience. It would save time, energy and resources for the practitioner and would allow him/her to focus primarily on service delivery.